


I’ll pick you up after work.

by CaptainConfusedCody



Series: Hydra Holidays [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydrahusbands, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConfusedCody/pseuds/CaptainConfusedCody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in a holiday Snippet/Drabble prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll pick you up after work.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3. #19. “I’ll pick you up after work.”

“I’m not some kid, asshole.” Brock growled shoving books into his backpack at the table where he’d been working on getting his GED a requirement put in place by Jack when the punk had moved in with him. 

Smirking from his spot against the counter where he sipped his blacker then dirt coffee Jack spoke up. “You’re right..” he lead on pleased at the expression of confusion and shock that crossed the younger mans face. 

“You’re not some kid. You’re my fucking kid and you’ll stay your ass at the library till I say you can leave.” he grinned putting his mug in the sink and ruffling Brock’s carefully styled hair as he passed heading up the stairs to dress for work. 

When he finally came down the stairs in full uniform, buttoning up at the wrist he smiled seeing Brock at the kitchen table still typing away on his still new laptop waiting for Jack. “Load up.” he said grabbing his jacket and keys from by the front door and lifting his arm for Brock to duck under before closing it behind them. 

The ride to the local library wasn’t long, it was closer to the station then home, and thanks to the sleek black and white cruiser they arrived it he was able to pull right up to the front curb-stopping Brock from jumping out with a hand on his jacket collar.

“I mean it Brock. If I call up and you’re ass isn’t here studying I’m not going to be so nice this time.” he warned and the 18 year old made a sound in the back of his throat like maybe he’d leave just to find out.

Pulling him in again after he’d pushed open the door and started to get out Jack kissed him-long and sweet like to work the kid up before tugging his jacket back into place and gesturing towards the front of the building. 

“ _I’ll pick you up after work_.” 


End file.
